frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429102219/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429124240
I don't know. That Anna's very painfully annoying obnoxiously and also the truly the weakest, stupidest role model in one of the Disney Princesses. At least Sleeping Beauty known as the hot, lovely, pretty, beautiful Princess Aurora herself chose to be a true princess, instead of true love, which's very respectful and brave thing to do. Snow White's a very respectful mother-like lady, and Cinderella's very positive, and even had an idea when her jealous stepmother, Lady Tremaine locked her in the room. But, just look at Anna. Her stupid attitude made her poor sister, Elsa conceal her power and knocking the door for past thirteen years ago, making poor Elsa annoyed and very irritated. And only falling in love for 2 seconds! Sleeping Beauty known as Princess Aurora fall in in love after 40 seconds. And even asking poor Elsa to get married? You made poor Elsa go away by banishing herself from Arendelle and you never ever even deserve any forgiveness that easily at all. Treating Kristoff as a servant? Her stupid behavior made poor Elsa freeze the European, Norwegian, Kingdom of Arendelle. If she just died at the first place, then poor Elsa would've been the best queen even at the first place. If Anna becomes a queen, she'd be very irritating. She's always the worst Disney Frozen character, and also the worst Disney Princess of all time too. Well, that Anna's very annoying and very stupid. Actually she's truly the weakest Disney Princess. Sleeping Beauty gave up her love, and showed the true attitude of the princess, which's really brave and respectful. Snow White has shown the very mother-like attitude, which can be very helpful for mothers. Cinderella has never fought with stepmother, and be patient, till her dreams gets come true. But, look at this/that troll, that Anna's attitude. When she was younger, her stupid childish behavior made poor Elsa conceal her power and even knocking the door for past thirteen years ago, which made poor Elsa really irritating and very annoyed. (If I was Elsa, I'd kill that stupid red, that stupid Anna) and even falling in love without knowing who he can be! Sleeping Beauty even tried to figure out who is the stranger (Prince Phillip) is, but she finally knew the answer. But Anna doesn't know the word "ANSWER" at all. Even fighting with poor Elsa even for Hans? This is why poor Elsa accidentally froze the kingdom of Arendelle! And treating Kristoff and Sven as servants?! (What the hell? Her stupid parents raised her the wrong way improperly, didn't they?) (And I don't want to build a snowman at all. However, Elsa deserves to be able to build any of her own snowmen without being asked all the time, doesn't she?) Even she nagged and fussed to poor Elsa, which kills her. She's even worse than usual and very loudly childish painfully. Merida whined at her mom because she felt a lot of pressure on her about royalty and being a princess but at least Merida's no worse than Anna at all. So happy that Anna would never be a queen at all. If she become the queen, she'd make Arendelle a more irritating, stupider place. It would've been a true happy ending if Elsa has let it go (I don't care about dead Anna at all) Also, she's very annoying, and a very spoiled brat too. She's the worst Frozen character, and also the worst Disney Princess ever so far of all time too.